The Kiss That Changed Everything
by iloveromance
Summary: A life-threatening situation near the Elliot Bay Towers changes everything for Niles and Daphne. This is an expanded rewrite of an older story entitled "Simple Kiss". Rating is for some disturbing themes. See A/N for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an expansive rewrite of a story called **_**Simple Kiss **_**that I found by a writer who seems to have abandoned their account. Although the original story was quite short and it did convey the message, I felt compelled to expand on it. I was unable to contact the writer directly but I did my best to keep the overall feel of their work, so you may notice that it's a little different than anything I've written before.**

"This is your last chance, Niles. Are you sure you won't change your mind and come with us?"

Niles smiled, grateful for the invitation. "Thanks Frasier, but I think I'll pass. A fishing trip to British Columbia doesn't interest me right now."

"Oh Niles, how long are you going to stay cooped up in my apartment? You know, it's about time you spread your wings."

Niles' smile disappeared but he refused to let his hurt show. "If you're referring to my recent separation, I'll have you know that-."

"All right, that's enough of this!" Martin interjected. "If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to go! End of story! But Niles, I think you're a damn fool for passing up an opportunity like this! How often do you get to ride in a twin engine float plane that takes off and lands right in the water?"

Niles shuddered at the thought. "Thanks Dad, but I'm content to stay right here, but I have to wonder what possessed Frasier to agree to such a trip."

Frasier laughed a little too enthusiastically. "Are you kidding, Niles? This is a chance to bond with Dad like never before! Out in the wilderness!"

"That's bull and you know it, Fras!" Martin snapped. "The only reason you're coming is because you dragged me to that damn opera last month when Niles couldn't go with you. Believe me, this is nothing compared to the hell you put me through!"

"Oh Dad, please!"

Martin grabbed his cane and headed for the door. "We'd better get going if we're going to get to the dock in time! Those people won't wait for anybody!"

"All right, fine." Frasier sighed. "But Dad, couldn't you have picked a closer location place to have a fishing reunion with your buddies...like Puget Sound? None of those guys even live in Canada!"

"That's the point, Fras! British Columbia has the best fishing around, according to the television! And there's no way I'm letting this passport go to waste! I waited in line for too damn long to-."

"All right, fine Dad Let's go." Frasier said, ushering Martin to the door. "Oh wait... I forgot one more thing!"

Martin watched with annoyance as Frasier rushed through the living room and into the hallway, returning with a book.

"Come on Fras, let's get going! Eddie's going to suspect something's up if we don't leave now!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Well we wouldn't want _Detective Eddie_ to miss an important clue, now would we?"

Daphne laughed and hugged Frasier and Martin. "Goodbye you two, and don't worry. I'll take good care of Eddie and Dr. Crane while you're gone. Have a good time! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The men waved absently as they headed out the door.

Silence filled the condo as Niles turned to Daphne. And suddenly he was filled with a familiar shyness.

"Daphne, if you're uncomfortable by my being here... a-alone with you, just say the word and I'll find a hotel. I'm sure they have plenty of rooms and-."

Her fingers went to his lips to silence him; the softness of her skin making his pulse quicken.

"Nonsense. You'll do no such thing. This is your home now and it has been for the last six months. You have every right to be here."

When he lowered his head, she hugged him warmly, filling his senses with the heavenly aroma of her perfume.

"I'm sorry that your marriage didn't work out, Dr. Crane. I know how much it must hurt. But I can't say that I'm sorry you're here."

He pulled out of her arms and stared at her in amazement. "Y-you... you're not?"

She smiled shyly. "You're such a sweet man and a wonderful friend. Thank you."

The kiss she placed on his cheek surprised him and he felt his face flush.

"Oh..." He tried to say more but the words wouldn't come.

_Damn..._

" It's so peaceful here without your father and brother, isn't it?"

When his eyes met hers she gasped lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I love your father and brother as if they were me own family. I hope you know that. And... I love you, too."

A second hug caused his knees to buckle and he held onto her, finding it hard to let go.

Thank you, Daphne. "I love..."

The rest of the thought resonated in is his head, but as before the words wouldn't come. And when he attempted to try again, he turned to find that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: For those who started reading this story when it was first posted, the original synopsis stated that this story was rated for mature themes. While that is essentially true, it should have read 'Rating is for disturbing themes'. **_

"I've made some hot chocolate, Dr. Crane. Would you like some?"  
No longer finding interest in Frasier's book collection, Niles stood and smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Daphne. Let me help you."  
"I've got it. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right there."

True to her word, she returned seconds later, carrying a tray with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, one of which she placed in front of him.

"Thank you, Daphne."

When she sat down beside him, he felt the warmth from her body. The feeling comforted him in a way she could never have imagined.

"So, what would you like to do?"

The question caught him off-guard and he stared at her in surprise. "I..."

At his unsteady response, she laughed and touched his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry! There I go again, making you uncomfortable. We don't have to do anything at all."

"No!" Niles said quickly. "I mean... whatever you'd like to do is fine." He grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and gulped it down, the steaming liquid burning his throat.

Daphne meanwhile seemed deep in thought. And suddenly she smiled. "I know what we can do!"

He watched her with amusement, smiling at the way her face lit up, making her even more beautiful. "Anything you'd like, Daphne."

She stood and went to the television, searching high and low. "Now where did your father put that bloody remote? Oh, here it is! They're having a marathon of Christmas movies on me favorite station. Oh, I know it's a bit early but I always say that it's never too early to have some Christmas cheer. You don't mind, do you Dr. Crane?"

"Not at all." He replied. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"All right then... Let's see what's on right now." She pointed the remote at the television and to Niles' amazement; a familiar scene appeared on the screen. It was a movie he'd seen many times with his mother and suddenly he missed her terribly. The picture on the television was instantly blurred by the tears in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Her soft voice and gentle hand brought him out of his thoughts and he was suddenly aware of her hand in his.

"I-I'm fine." He whispered.

"Do you want to watch something else?"

"No, this is fine." He replied, his voice trembling.

"Well, all right. But let me know if you want to watch something else."

They watched in silence and after a while, Daphne turned off the light. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course now." He whispered, feeling more nervous than before.

As the movies progressed, he couldn't help noticing the way she'd snuggled against him and was resting her head against his. It was the most heavenly feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

When the credits for the last movie in the marathon ended, making way for regular programming, Daphne muted the sound on the television and turned to Niles.

"Wasn't that wonderful, Dr. Crane? Oh, I know that those movies aren't very realistic, but it makes me want to get out the Christmas decorations! Wouldn't your father and brother be surprised to come home from their fishing trip to find the place decorated for- Dr. Crane? Dr Crane?"

When she moved closer to him she realized that he'd fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful that the sight made her smile. With the utmost care she removed the blanket from the back of the sofa, laying it across her friend.

"Good night, Dr. Crane." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Just as she headed for the kitchen to put the empty cups away, Eddie began to bark madly. The more she ignored him the more he barked, irritating her to no end.

"Bloody hell, Eddie! Be quiet! You'll wake Dr. Crane!" but the dog ignored her and continued to bark. "What do you want?"

Eddie barked and ran out of the room.

"Good!" Daphne said, breathing a sigh of relief.

But Eddie reappeared seconds later holding his leash in his mouth.

Annoyed, Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh, I should have known! Can't you wait until in the morning? It's already dark outside and poor Dr. Crane's exhausted. He needs his rest! I can't just leave him here while you-".

Eddie barked in protest while Daphne shushed him once more.

"Fine, you win! But don't expect this sort of treatment every day!"

The dog whimpered as Daphne fastened his collar and glanced at Niles who was sleeping peacefully. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go for a short walk.

She felt a twinge of apprehension about going alone, but when she glanced at her friend, she couldn't bring herself to wake him. It wasn't right. She'd only be gone a little while and she'd simply leave a note in case he woke up. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote quickly.

_6:30pm_

_Dr Crane, _

_You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, but Eddie begged me to take him for a walk. Don't worry, we're just going around the block and we'll be back in a little while. _

_Sweet Dreams,  
Daphne (and Eddie)_

She smiled and adjusted the blanket over his shoulders and then grabbed her keys and headed for the hallway. The second the doors opened, Eddie bounded into the elevator and as it carried them to the lobby, Daphne couldn't help thinking about Niles. He was such a sweet man and he needed his rest. She just hoped that Eddie would be happy with a shorter walk than normal.

They were barely out of the lobby when Eddie raced toward the door.

"All right, All right!" Daphne called, running to catch up with him. She smiled at Morey, the doorman, fully aware of the concerned look on his face. It was sweet of him to worry about her going out so late alone, but she was a grown woman and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

They headed down the sidewalk and she shivered from the cold air. She was in such a hurry that she'd forgotten her coat. However, she was certain that with Eddie moving so quickly she would warm up soon.

She kept going, determined to get this walk over with as quickly as possible. Niles was waiting for her and it wasn't fair to leave him alone in the condo. He'd been alone for much too long as far as she was concerned.

She quickened her pace and just as she turned the corner, she was hit full force in the face, almost knocking her to the ground.

When she was able to focus, she realized that she had been so deep in thought that she had bumped into someone who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, my..." She groaned, her head ringing from the impact. "I'm... sorry."

The stranger's hands went to her shoulders. "Hey, are you all right?"

She shut her eyes, massaging her aching forehead. "I-I think so. I'm so sorry. I guess I was paying more attention to Eddie here than where I was going."

"Well, I'd feel better if you'd let me check."

"Check what?"

"To make sure you're all right. You can never be too careful.

"I'm fine, really. I just think I should get home and-." The man grabbed her arm, startling her. "Wait, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

His grip tightened and he dragged her to a section of the Elliot Bay Towers that was dimly lit and she could no longer see his face. Her pulse quickened and Eddie barked madly, but she didn't dare let go of his leash. At that moment, the Jack Russell Terrier was her only defense.

"Please! Let go of me!" She cried, feeling small and helpless for the first time in her life. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Fine, shut up then!" the man yelled. "And make that dog shut up too, or he won't be barking for a long time... walking either for that matter!"

"Eddie, stop that!" She whispered. "Everything's fine."

She felt Eddie's leash being unwrapped from her hand and she tightened her grip, determined not to let go.

And before she realized what happened, she found herself in the man's arms.

"You're right." He whispered into her hair, his breath hot and scented with alcohol. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just got carried away. Can you forgive me?"

She tried to pull out of his embrace but he held her even closer. "Y-yes of course. You're forgiven. Now please... just let me go. I won't say a word, I swear!"

The man kissed her cheek, causing her to swallow hard; the hot tears running down the bridge of her nose. "All right... Just so I know that you're safe."

"I'm fi-fine." She whispered, suddenly grateful for the darkness. But it was of little consolation that she couldn't see his face; just the dark shadow of a man who might be the last person she ever encountered.

And the thought terrified her to no end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again, his lips dangerously close to her mouth.

"Yes... Th-thank you but I really should be getting back now."

She turned to leave, gasping when she felt his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. It took every ounce of strength she had not to scream and she stared at the shadow, wishing she hadn't been so stupid. Why hadn't she woken Dr. Crane up? He would have understood. He wouldn't have been angry. And now she would never see him again.

"Why are you crying?" The man asked. The words were harsh, direct and caused her tears to fall faster.

"I'm not..." She lied. But the lie made him angry.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled. "I can see the damn tears on your cheeks!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I... I have to go."

She managed to pull out of his arms but he grabbed her again. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I didn't mean to scare you again. Just relax, miss."

Eddie's barking was at full force and Daphne watched through horrified eyes as the man swore beneath his breath, heading straight for the dog.

"Don't hurt him! Please... He's just a defenseless animal! He doesn't know any better! He's just... protecting me!"

Again she was pulled toward the man. "I'll protect you." He whispered, stroking her hair with his fingers. The feeling of a stranger's breath in her hair produced a memory, one that she'd experienced many times.

Niles...

He was always smelling her hair; a gesture that she could never quite understand. But now the images collided and her world seemed to be spinning out of control.

"Please... let go of me, I'm begging you! I swear I won't tell a soul! I'll go straight to me condo and pretend like this whole thing never happened."

"All right. But just to make sure you don't say anything..."

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her left arm, followed by the most excruciating pain she could ever imagine, causing her to cry out in anguish.

His mouth covered hers; kissing her with such force that she nearly lost her balance.

"Please... stop!" She cried out, before he started kissing her again. The kisses became more and more intense; so intense that they were painful and he tightened his hold on her.

"You're _mine_, you got that?" he said into her ear. "You're all...mi-OW!"

He abruptly let go of her and Daphne fell to the ground with a thud. Eddie barked excitedly as the man yelled obscenities. Suddenly Eddie's barks became whimpers and he yelped as though in pain.

Through her tear filled eyes, Daphne saw the flash of headlights and then the sound of rapid footsteps.

And then there was only stillness.


	5. Chapter 5

The muffled sound of cries woke Niles out of a deep sleep. Momentarily confused, he sat up on the sofa, stretching and yawning as he opened his eyes.  
_Where am I?_

And then he remembered. He turned and reached across the sofa, smiling. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asl-."

He paused as a flicker of worry came over him. His hand reached for the light and turned it on, but to his dismay, he found that he was alone.

"Daphne?"

He rose from the sofa and searched the condo, but there was no sign of her. And where was Eddie?

Something was definitely amiss.

When he returned to the sofa, his eyes fell onto the note, written in her elegant penmanship. He scanned the words quickly and then read the note slower, absorbing each word.

_6:30pm  
Dr Crane, _

_You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you, but Eddie begged me to take him for a walk. Don't worry, we're just going around the block and we'll be back in a little while. _

_Sweet Dreams,  
Daphne (and Eddie)_

Ordinarily a note like this would have his heart soaring above Cloud Nine, but now it only served to increase his worry. It was nightfall in Seattle at this time of year and when he glanced at his watch, he was shocked to find that it was almost 8:30.

Two hours...

He swallowed hard, willing his fear away. But the more he tried the worse it became. Daphne and Eddie were just going around the block. She was a strong woman; stronger than any woman he knew and certainly much stronger than he. Pheraps-

He heard scratching at the door followed by whimpering, like a child crying and he hurried to unlock the door.

"Eddie, what are you..."

The dog limped into the condo, whimpering in pain.

"My God, Eddie! What happened? Where's-."

Niles thrust the door open further, shocked to find Daphne limping toward him in the hallway; holding onto the wall for support. He went to her at once, filled with a mixture of relief and unimaginable horror.

"Dr. Crane... He-help me..." She said in a weak voice that he barely recognized.

He was so relived to see her that he almost forgot about Eddie who was whimpering loudly, dragging the leash behind him.

Purple bruises dotted Daphne's face and her clothes were torn. When he gently brushed her hair back, he was shocked at the sight of the deep gash on her forehead.

"Daphne, my God! What hap-."

"Eddie... he needs the vet..." Daphne whispered.

"Daphne, what happened? What happened?"

"Dr. Crane... Help us!" She cried, bursting into tears once more.

He engulfed her into his arms and pulled her toward him, stroking her back while she cried onto his chest.

"It's all right. I'm here now... you're safe. Just tell me what hap-."

"OW! It hurts!" She yelled, crying even harder. The cry of pain startled him and he let go of her more quickly than he intended.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-."

"It hurts, Dr. Crane! Oh God... It hurts!"

"What hurts, Daphne. What is it?"

"Me arm! It hurts! Oh Dr. Crane, please make it stop!"

He moved toward her, his hands trembling as he attempted to roll up her sleeve. When she flinched again, he carefully guided her to the sofa, stopping only to unfasten Eddie's leash. Instantly the dog raced to Martin's chair, curling up into a ball.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Niles asked, crossing the room to pet the dog. But the moment his fingers reached Eddie's soft fur, he heard Daphne cry out once more.

"Dr. Crane, help me!"

Feeling a wave of guilt, he rushed to her side, at a complete loss for what to do. As carefully as humanly possible, he unbuttoned her shirt, thinking nothing of the fact that he'd dreamt of this moment hundreds of times.

With the utmost care, he slid her shirt off of her shoulders, but she still cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne, I-." He stopped mid sentence gasping in horror at the sight.

"DEAR GOD!"

His eyes widened with terror and he could hardly breathe as he drew back, staring at the cause of her pain. Her left arm was a horrid combination of black and blue amid splotches of pink and was swollen to almost twice its size.

The vision made him sick to his stomach and it took everything he had not to get sick all over Frasier's foyer.

Frasier...

Hot tears blurred his eyes as he fumbled for his cell phone and began to dial.

"_The number you have reached is not in service... Please check the number and try your call again..."_

He was crying openly now, painfully aware of Daphne's own cries and Eddie's whimpers. He ran to Frasier's phone and picked it up, barely able to dial 911. It rang repeatedly and after the tenth ring he cursed loudly and slammed the phone into the cradle, nearly breaking it in the process.

"Come on, Daphne... We have to get you to the hospital."

"But Eddie... OW! Me arm..."

"Eddie will be fine." Niles said, knowing it could possibly be a lie. But right now she was much more important to him.

He put his arm around her for support and carefully lifted her off of the sofa. Together they headed for the door. "We'll have you there in no time. Don't worry Daphne. You'll be..."

But her body went limp in his arms.


End file.
